


I can't believe we're not capable of this

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Kerry are having a little trouble building a Gundam Model…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't believe we're not capable of this

“So, wait, this folds here right?”

“Yes.”

“It’s not going.”

“Other way Miles.”

“I don’t think this was too good of an idea anymore.”

“Just hold out a while longer, I think I have this part almost finished.”

Miles sighed again. They had already been at this for the past 2 hours, and honestly he was pretty sick of it already. As much as he wanted to finish the MG RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn, he could really care less at this point. The only reason he was still going at it was because Kerry wanted to finish it so badly.

Unfortunately, they weren’t even half done with it yet.

So Miles sat back, allowing Kerry to take over with the part he had abandoned. After some time of staring into space, Kerry’ voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Hey Miles, could you cut out part XA 22 for me?”

Miles nodded, even though he knew Kerry was too focused to see him. It wasn’t as if Kerry was expecting him to say no or anything. Miles looked through the pieces they hadn’t cut out yet, searching for the one Kerry needed.

After ten minutes of looking, he was finally fed up. He stood up, not catching the confused look that Kerry threw him, and stormed away into the kitchen. They were building the stupid thing at Kerry’s apartment, but honestly, Miles was over enough that it would have been weird if he had asked.

He grabbed another cup of coffee, adding milk and sugar while silently fuming about the fact that Kerry hadn’t come to check on him yet. He spent another 10 minutes standing upset in the kitchen before going back to the living room, finding Kerry still sitting there, still fiddling with the pieces of the head.

Kerry didn’t even acknowledge his presence when he reentered the room, and that made him more upset than the model itself did. Miles stormed over to the coffee table, slammed his cup of coffee down, some of the hot liquid sloshing over the sides, and ignoring Kerry’s shout of outrage, grabbed the figure and turned, slamming it back into the box, hearing a satisfying crash as all of the pieces they had managed to put together became separate again. He grabbed the lid, slammed it on, and took the whole thing, jamming it into the back of the games cupboard. Sighing again, in relief this time, he wandered back over and sank into the couch cushions, suddenly wary of the stare Kerry was giving him.

The smaller man stood suddenly, going around the coffee table to sit on Miles’ left, sitting just close enough that their knees were touching. He grabbed the remote from the table and began flipping through the DVR, settling on a bad remake of The Birds before settling down and taking a sip of his beer.

The two sat in silence for a bit, before Miles couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I got mad and broke it.”

“And? What about it?”

“I know you wanted to finish it.”

“It doesn’t matter Miles.”

“Yes it does.”

Now it was Kerry’s turn to sigh. He set his beer down on the table, curling his legs up onto the couch and leaning over into Miles’ side.

“No it doesn’t.”

Miles looked down, confused.

“Uh, Kerry?”

“Yeah?”

He sat for a moment, before wrapping his arm around Kerry’s shoulders and resting his cheek on the top of his blond head.

“Nothing.”


End file.
